


We Found Love Right Where We Are

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Eddie Diaz Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eddie Diaz Week 2021, Fluff, M/M, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like hen's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: And now, here they were, cuddled up on the couch, drinks long forgotten. Eddie had been worried, when he realized how he felt, that things wouldn’t work between them, that they couldn’t seamlessly transition from friendship to dating. But here they were and everything seemed to be working.---Eddie Diaz Week, Day 2: “This is nice.” + soft
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188710
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	We Found Love Right Where We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, soft drabble about my two favorite boys :D. Enjoy!

Eddie smiled as Buck hummed against his lips. They had been on the couch, trading soft kisses since they had gotten back. And if Eddie was being honest, he never wanted to move.

Eddie was still in disbelief that this was all happening. It had been a week ago when Eddie realized how head over heels he was for Buck. And it seemed that Buck had realized it at the same time. And after a day of awkwardly skirting around their feelings, they (as Hen so eloquently put it) pulled their heads out of their asses and talked. And after some awkward stuttering and a few surprise kisses, they decided to go on a first date.

The date had been nice, even though it had started very similar to their talk (though instead of awkward stuttering it was awkward silence until Buck leaned across the booth and kissed Eddie). From there, it felt like normal. They talked about work and Christopher and whatever random facts Buck had learned recently. But they also held hands any time they weren’t eating and they couldn’t stop smiling at each other. 

It was a great date and Eddie didn’t want it to end. And it seemed things were working in his favor when his Abuela texted him saying Christopher was asleep and he could just sleep over at her house. So, since the house was empty, Eddie invited Buck in for a nightcap. And Buck had blushed, but nodded, following Eddie inside. 

And now, here they were, cuddled up on the couch, drinks long forgotten. Eddie had been worried, when he realized how he felt, that things wouldn’t work between them, that they couldn’t seamlessly transition from friendship to dating. But here they were and everything seemed to be working. 

Buck pulled away, looking down at Eddie. Eddie simply smiled, running his hand up and down Buck’s arm. Buck let his head rest on Eddie’s chest, a content sigh escaping his lips. Eddie’s hands continued mapping patterns along Buck’s arm, before traveling to his lower back. They both laid there, Buck’s eyes starting to drift closed as Eddie’s hands continued to run along Buck’s back.

“Hey Buck?” Eddie finally broke the silence. Buck glanced up at him, a sleepy smile on his face. “ **This is nice** .” Buck just nodded, leaning forward to press a kiss to Eddie’s lips. Eddie just smiled against his lips, knowing he could never get tired of kissing Buck. After several more kisses between the two, Buck let his head rest on Eddie’s chest again, his eyes slipping closed. 

“We should probably move,” Eddie pointed out, his hand coming up to play with the hairs on the back of Buck’s neck. 

“Eventually,” Buck mumbled. And even though Eddie knew he should make them get up, he was content to lie there for a little longer, in this little bubble of happiness they had created.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
